


Sleep 'Til Silverton

by MangoTea



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: F/M, It's only rated explicit because Tommy is being Tommy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, maybe I will expand this into a 6+1 story about Rawhide seeing Tommy's butt, pre-slash for Tommy and Rawhide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: Buckaroo Banzai and his team are called away on short notice. Rawhide has to round them all up, no matter what they are doing.





	Sleep 'Til Silverton

"Tommy!" Rawhide called out. He heard a grunt in response.

Rawhide rounded a stack of risers to see Tommy's bare back. He was tangled up with one of the stage hands. The can lights overhead highlighted the lines of the bodies, leaving deep shadows over things Rawhide would rather not see . Tommy's back glistened as he thrust, pulled out and paused.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

"We roll out in five," Rawhide said.

"Understood." Then Tommy murmured into the woman's black hair "Hey, can I ..."

"Yeah," she said, "but you'll owe me later."

Tommy laughed and then thrust forward hard. Rawhide turned away, but still heard the sounds of Tommy trying to finish as fast as possible. He quickly strode out of earshot as Tommy pushed in again and again. Then he heard the woman moan. Rawhide went outside and pushed the door shut behind him. Reno was outside leaning against the brick wall of the building.

"Tommy coming?" Reno asked.

Rawhide brought his hand up and let his forehead smack right into the palm.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean it like that." Reno said.

"Yeah, Tommy's coming alright."

Reno laughed. "You've been wrangling this crew for a while. You must've seen worse than whatever Tommy is up to."

"Don't remind me. I've seen some things." Rawhide narrowed his eyes at Reno, but his tone was amused.

Reno patted him on the back. "I'm sure you've blinded some eyes in your day, too."

"Gotta check in with Buckaroo." Rawhide walked off, shaking his head.

Rawhide climbed on the bus. He let his weight fall heavily into the seat next to Buckaroo. The other man didn't immediately look up from the file in front of him. He read to the end of a page and asked "Everything set?"

"Yup, they'll all be here."

Then, quietly, "You okay?"

"Just got an eyeful of something I want and can't have."

"Perfect Tommy?"

"Yeah. Not a lot of men who like men in our circles. I guess lonely nights are my lot, but..." Rawhide paused as a few Cavaliers boarded the bus. Reno and Pecos both thumped his shoulder as they went by.

"You like him," Buckaroo said.

"Yeah, and with the eyeliner and the way his pants are tailored, he drives me nuts. I only see guys dress like that in gay clubs. Imagine driving up to an intersection and the word 'stop' is written in green lights. You know what it says, but part of you brain reads that 'stop' as 'go'."

"I need him on my team. He'll be around a lot unless-"

"No, he stays. It would be shitty for him to be held back because of my frustration. He's not doing anything out of line. Remember Pecos before she settled down?"

"I also remember you back in college. Sorry things are rough, maybe ... oh, here comes Tommy."

Tungsten held open a panel so Tommy could throw a bag of his clothes in a separate baggage compartment. The bus got gross fast if they didn't keep sweat soaked stage clothes separate. Tommy ran up the few steps onto the bus and the driver pulled the door shut. He wore sweatpants and nothing else. His hair was wet and his eyeliner smudged. He smelled of soap and only faintly of sweat. A sleepy satisfaction rolled off of him.

"Four minutes, twenty seconds," Tommy said to Rawhide.

"Didn't doubt you," Rawhide replied.

"Do I need to know why we're leaving in a rush or can I get some shut eye?"

"Get some rest, Perfect Tommy,” Buckaroo said. “I need to get north of here ASAP, rest of you are just getting pulled along with me."

"M'kay." Tommy stretched, his abs rippling right in front of Rawhide. "G'night." Tommy walked back to climb into one of the bus' bunks.

"You've got work," Rawhide said and stood up.

Buckaroo grabbed his arm. "I do. I've got to focus on this and you should sleep until Silverton." He looked up at Rawhide, “We will talk later, or maybe drink.”

"Drink sounds good. Goodnight, Buckaroo."

Rawhide put a hand over his and squeezed for a moment. He wandered back to find his own bunk. He climbed into the low-ceilinged sleeping compartment above the main part of the bus. The bunks were separated by cargo netting. People who routinely traveled with Buckaroo had added hooks and pockets for gear. Reno and Pecos were already laying down, holding hands through a gap in the netting. Perfect Tommy was settling into on of the unassigned slots, making contented sounds as he wrapped blankets around him.

Rawhide suppressed a sigh.

'Maybe when we get back to New Jersey I should take some time, try to make my personal life less tragic.' Rawhide thought as he settled into his own bunk. 'I need to do something, before I get too stuck on that kid.'

Rawhide calmed his mind, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Problems and talks would have to wait, he needed to sleep until Silverton.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short pre-slash ficlet. I was going to leave it as drawerfic, but I am working on a number of Tommy/Rawhide stories and wanted to get something posted. Due to Ready Player One coming soon I had this feeling that people who read TABB fic might go looking for some. I thought if I waited until I had more to post, I'd miss the window.
> 
> Due to life stuff, I haven't been able to write for a few years. I am writing now and I have a pile of TABB fics I am working on. I write slow, so they will take a bit. I have a first draft of a longer fic done, but it needs a lot of polish. If there are still Perfect Tommy/Rawhide shippers out there, let me know. I am going to finish and post all these stories in any case, but I will have a much happier time writing if I know people are out there.


End file.
